Making Plans (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: An email prompts Steve and Catherine to make plans.


**Notes: **Thank you, readers, for your absolutely amazing and never-ending support! Every bit of feedback is truly, truly appreciated.

Mari and Sammy – you two are the best!

Esther – thank you for always listening with such genuine enthusiasm!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Making Plans (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)<em>

Catherine was sitting on the couch with her laptop on the coffee table. She chuckled to herself at something on the screen as Steve and Danny came through the front door. Cammie rose to greet the two men and after rubbing the dog's head, Steve looked at Catherine.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She glanced up at him. "Email from Grandma Ang."

He grinned and moved around the coffee table to sit beside her. "Really?" He motioned toward the screen. "Can I? I could use the laugh."

"Yeah," she said, turning the laptop toward him.

As Steve scanned the message, his smile grew broad and a chuckle escaped.

Danny took a seat in the armchair. "Your grandmother's an entertaining correspondent, then?" he asked as he rubbed Cammie's neck.

"Not intentionally," Catherine said. "But Grandma Ang's emails are fantastic. About half way through she accidentally hits the caps lock and can't remember how to turn it off, so the latter half of the email is 'shouted.' "

Danny grinned.

"But always the most innocuous stuff," Catherine continued with a light laugh. "Like what she made for dinner, or how the weather's been, or that she won at bingo–"

"Again," Steve interjected.

Catherine smiled at him and then looked back at Danny. "Or that the Cubs blew a late lead," she added.

"Also again," Steve said.

Catherine grinned and said, "Though, to be fair, she probably did shout those last couple initially anyway."

"Bet she and Nonna would get along famously," Danny observed.

"On 'The Skype'?" Catherine asked with a smile.

Danny laughed. "Right. On 'The Skype.' "

"Now that Gram has 'mastered email,' her words, she wants to take a computer class at the public library."

Danny nodded. "Good for her."

"That's what I said," Steve said and Catherine nodded her agreement.

Danny looked at his watch. "Well, I've gotta go pick up Grace from practice." He looked at Steve. "Thank you again for helping me get her new bookshelf up."

"Sure," Steve said. "Anything for Gracie."

"Oh, here, Danny," Catherine said, reaching for a book-shaped package on the coffee table. "I almost forgot. I got a little something for Grace."

"Catherine, you do realize I had to get a new bookshelf because she was _completely_ out of room on her old one?" Danny said, though his smile was proud and he took the package she offered.

"I know, I know. But this was one of my favorite books and I know she loved it."

"What is it?"

"It's _Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret_. She told me Charles spilled juice on hers and she was pretty bummed." She pointed at the package. "And before you say I shouldn't have bought her anything because I'll spoil her, I didn't. That's actually my copy from when I was her age."

"You're right, Grace does love this book." He looked at her. "But your copy, are you sure you want to–"

"I am," Catherine said earnestly. "I really want Grace to have that. It's . . ." she swallowed. "It's a special copy."

Steve watched the play of emotions on her face. He placed his hand on her leg and squeezed lightly. She flashed him a grateful smile.

Danny looked at the package and shook his head. "Wow, Cath, that's . . . that's really great. Thank you," he said genuinely. "I know Grace is going to love it."

Catherine smiled at him.

Danny returned her smile, then took a deep breath and stood. "All right. Well, thanks again, both of you. You two have a good evening," he said, opening the front door.

"See you tomorrow, Danny," Catherine said.

"See you," Steve echoed.

After Danny left, Steve waited for Catherine to turn to him and then he said, "You told me about that book. Grandma Ang gave it to you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did." She blinked back a tear. "I told her I was thinking about giving it to Grace and you know what she said?"

"What?"

"She said, 'Good. Books are meant to be shared.' "

He smiled and said, "As usual, she's right."

Catherine swallowed to control her emotions and smiled, nodding at him. Steve leaned over to kiss her temple.

He looked back at the laptop and pointed at part of the message.

"Now what's she mean about mashed potatoes tasting best in November?" he asked.

She smiled. "Mashed potatoes. November. Sounds like she's already thinking ahead to Thanksgiving. I think that's her not-so-subtle reminder of the promise I made to see her more. She's probably hoping for a more regular holiday schedule now that we're not on active duty."

"We should go for Thanksgiving, then," he said.

She winced and said, "But we're already taking off for Christmas to go to New Jersey. I don't want to get greedy. Especially with Cammie to consider. And Mary mentioned maybe wanting to come back here again for Thanksgiving."

He shrugged. "So we do Thanksgiving here and invite your family. I mean . . . they didn't get to come last year for your ceremony at Pearl because their flight got cancelled due to that storm. Your parents have been to the island but I don't think your grandma ever has."

"No, she hasn't."

Catherine nodded slowly in thought as if already working out the logistics in her head.

"So . . . the plan is Thanksgiving here?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Thanksgiving here."

She leaned over and kissed him briefly. He draped an arm across her shoulder and they settled back into the couch.

"As long as you and I handle the turkey this year," he said.

She smiled and said, "With Mom and Grandma Ang here, we may get forced out of our own kitchen."

He chuckled and leaned his head on the back of the couch. "There's a bonus. This'll give us a chance to show it off," he said approvingly.

"I _have_ been sending pictures."

"Pictures don't do it justice," he said.

She smiled, glancing at him. "You're really proud of it, aren't you?"

"Very," he said seriously, looking over at her. "Aren't you?"

"Absolutely. We rocked that remodel."

He smiled. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Not even once."

"Good, cuz I got a few ideas for the bathroom," he said.

She barked a laugh and said, "How about we just enjoy this remodel for a little while before planning the next?"

The corner of his mouth twitched up in a half-smile. "You know me. As long as there's a plan, I'm happy."

They shared a smile and relaxed in contented silence.

"Hey," Catherine said after a moment, putting her hand on Steve's leg and looking at him. "Speaking of plans, now that the kitchen is done, I think we should finally get Cammie into basic obedience classes like we talked about. I mean, she's already so good with some of the basic commands, but remember how Danny said the classes would be good for her? I bet she'd really like it."

"Yeah. That's a good idea."

"I checked with Francine, the lady that bought my house, and she's still offering the Sunday night class."

"Excellent," he said. "We should sign-up."

When she didn't respond immediately, he glanced over to find her hiding a smile.

"You already signed us up, didn't you?" he asked.

"I may have asked her to hold a spot," she said with grin.

"When do we start?"

"This week Sunday."

He chuckled and nodded. "Roger that," he said.

"Francine was telling me a little about what the classes involve. I got a feeling you're gonna love it, sailor," she said with a teasing smile.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, shifting her to lie back on the couch and settling on top of her.

Her hands moved up his chest to his neck and she said, "Yeah."

His voice dropped low. "Well, that probably means you're gonna love it, too."

"Yeah, it's a very active . . . _hands-on _kind of class."

"I do like hands-on . . ." he murmured as his hand drifted up her leg and hitched it higher around his hip.

"I've noticed that about you," she said and gasped as he bent his head to nuzzle her neck.

"Have you?" he said against her skin.

"Mmhmm."

He raised his head and looked down at her. "Know what else I like?"

Her smile was saucy. "I can think of a few things . . ." she started, leaning up to kiss him but was surprised when he pulled back a fraction to look into her eyes.

"I like making plans with you, Cath," he said, his voice quiet but serious.

She paused, and then moved one hand to his cheek.

"I like making plans with you, too, Steve."

He smiled and leaned down to finally kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Stay tuned on Friday for the story of a breathtaking realization written by Mari, Sammy, and Ilna!**


End file.
